


I wish the seconds turned hours

by FamousRory



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousRory/pseuds/FamousRory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun meets Sunggyu in an elevator, and he instantly wishes the trip would last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wish the seconds turned hours

**Author's Note:**

> Look what I found, lost in the middle of unfinished fics and drabbles in my writing folder :D I wrote it maybe two years ago, but i kept changing it, and never was really satisfied with how it turned out. But i decided to post it anyway, because i like the story.   
> It was inspired by a french song called ["En apesanteur"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Zam6Js6cRc) (weightlessness). If you want to take a look at the lyrics translated in english -> [X](http://lyricstranslate.com/en/En-apesanteur-weightlessness.html)

Woohyun runs through the hall in the direction of the elevator, his jacket under his arm. He can feel the disapproving or mocking looks he’s receiving from the employees present in the hall, but he doesn’t care. He is almost late for his first meeting with his new boss, so he doesn’t hesitate to shout when he sees the doors of the lift closing.

"WAAAAIIIIIT! OPEN THE DOORS!"

The doors of the elevator reopen, and he just has the time to slide his body between it before they close again. He puts his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, when he hears a voice.

"What floor?"

"The... 15th". The voice is awesome. It is sweet, smooth, perfect, and surely belongs to an angel. Woohyun straightens up and turns a bit to his right to see who this creature with a perfect voice is. And it indeed is an angel. An angel with messy red hair, a guitar case on the back, and who looks like he hadn't sleep much the night before.

"Oh, same floor as me," the angel says and watches Woohyun with burning eyes. Well, Woohyun feels burnt under his stare but the other actually has amused eyes. Or mocking ones. "It seems like someone had a tough morning. Maybe you should close your shirt correctly." The red head chuckles.

Woohyun looks down to his chest and realizes he forgot a button while closing his shirt; he seems like a perfect idiot with his twisted shirt, and a tie miserably hanging around his neck. He lets out a shy laugh.

"I woke up late and jumped in a taxi almost immediately. I buttoned my shirt on my way here."

He holds his jacket between his knees and starts to unbutton his shirt, but stops when he realizes the other guy is still looking at him. Woohyun turns a bit on his feet to keep his chest away from the other’s eyes. He stops again when the fact that he has to undo his belt and pants to put his shirt correctly in it hits his brain. He turns a little bit more, and tries to do it like it’s nothing and he often half undress in front of sexy strangers in elevators. Once he is done, after a lot of difficulties (he took ridiculous long time to do it while trying exactly not to look ridiculous), he faces the angel again.

“Well, it’s better I guess!”

The other guy still has that mocking look on his face. “Not really. Come here.”

Woohyun doesn’t move. He’s not sure if the other really said _come here_ or if he just fantasized about it.  Apparently he really said it, because his cute angel lets out a sigh and makes a step in his direction.

“There’s a problem with your collar and your tie.”

Woohyun can’t breathe anymore. He has a fruit of heaven standing right in front of him, hanging his tie correctly and slightly touching his neck and shoulders in the process. It is too much for him. Woohyun hopes this moment will never stop, that the seconds will become years, that the doors will never open again.

But the doors open on the 6th floor, and a guy with greasy hair and a hot dog in his right hand walks in. Woohyun feels his cheeks redden and quickly steps away from his angel, putting his jacket on as if nothing happened.

“Oh, I can tell someone had spent the whole night in a dirty bar playing with his band! How was it?” The man takes a big bite of his hot dog, and Woohyun wonders what kind of person eats a hot dog at 8 in the morning.

“Not bad. It seems like we’re starting to make an audience, and we already have some fan girls!”

Woohyun looks in awe at his angel who appears to be in a band, and almost has a heart attack when the other pulls on the collar of his shirt to show some red lipstick marks on his neck. Woohyun coughs and turns his head when he suddenly makes eye contact with the red hair musician. If his cheeks are not red right now, it’s probably because he just died of embarrassment.

“Sunggyu, you’re a god. I’m coming to your concert tomorrow by the way! See you later!” The guy and his hot dog leave the elevator; it’s already the 9th floor. Woohyun wants to cry, it’s too fast. He wants more time with the angel.

“So… You’re in a band?” The strength Woohyun has to use to let these few words out of his mouth is beyond imagination.

“Yeah, in a rock band. I sing and I play guitar. You can come if you want tomorrow, we’ll be in this bar.” Sunggyu (as the hot dog guy called him) hands Woohyun a flyer he took out from his pocket. Woohyun’s heart is having a party on his own. The angel with a voice from heaven is the singer, and Woohyun wouldn’t miss an occasion to hear it.

“Su-sure, I’ll come!” Maybe he sounds a bit too excited for a simple concert of a small band he doesn’t know.

“Cool! So we can have a drink together after the concert!”

Woohyun’s heart finally stops when Sunggyu winks at him before he goes out of the elevator.

The red hair man makes a few steps outside, and then turns to Woohyun. “You’re not coming? We’re on the 15th floor already!” The chuckles he lets out wake up Woohyun from his trance and he quickly gets out. He separates from Sunggyu against his will only after a few steps down the corridor.

After some formalities,                a secretary leads Woohyun to a waiting room before he can meet his new boss. She comes back a few minutes later and announces that Mr. Kim is waiting for him. She leads Woohyun in front of a door at the end of the corridor and pushes the door open, leaving right after.

 

 

 

And Mr. Kim is indeed waiting for him, his still messy red hair contrasting with the clean and expansive white shirt and black pants he is wearing, and the same amused look he had all the way up to the 15th floor still on his face.

“Congratulations, Mr. Nam Woohyun, and welcome in our company. We need new young spirits and new writers like you here, and according to what I read of your work, you’re the journalist that was missing in our editorial board. That’s why we hired you.”

Sunggyu closes the distance between him and Woohyun, who is still frozen at the office’s door. He slightly pulls Woohyun inside to close the office’s door.

“I am the managing editor of the magazine, so we will be working together most of the time. I think it could be a good idea to discuss about the formalities of your new job together tonight; in this really nice Italian restaurant across the street for example. I’ll tell you about our working ethics and the functioning of the team here.”

He then gives a business card to Woohyun, with his personal phone number added on the back. His fingers stay on Woohyun’s hand for a bit too long, his eyes piercing and a smile still on his lips before he opens the office’s door and pushes a really shocked Woohyun out. He starts to close the door, but reopens it quickly, leaning to murmur in Woohyun’s ear.

“I really wanted to meet you since I received your résumé and read your work. Tonight, 8pm, don’t be late.” Sunggyu’s lips slightly touching Woohyun’s skin and his hot breath send shivers down Woohyun’s spine.  

When steps are heard at the end of the corridor, Sunggyu steps back and shakes Woohyun’s hand enthusiastically.

“It was really nice to meet you Mr. Nam, and once again, welcome in our team. Have a great day!”

And the office’s door closes definitely.

 

Or not. Woohyun is shaking his head to put his thoughts back in place when the door opens once again, and Sunggyu is handing him a paper.

“I almost forgot, give that to my secretary, so she can complete your contract and take care of the formalities for your new job.”

Sunggyu shakes the paper in Woohyun’s face when he is still not reacting.

“Uh, yeah, yes, sure. I’ll do that.” Woohyun takes the paper, and turns in the direction of the secretary’s office. He doesn’t go though, and turns again to Sunggyu, who is leaning on the doorframe. “So, tonight … Uh I mean. Yeah. See you… at 8. Yeah.”

He can feel his cheeks burning, as if he wasn’t already embarrassed enough. Why does he have to completely lose his brain in front of this man, when it never happens to him usually? He tries to smile and wave goodbye, but it just comes out lame, as he waves with the hand still holding the paper and hits his face with it.

Sunggyu laughs loudly, and winks at him before entering his office, singing a _see you tonight_ that makes Woohyun’s heart go mad.

 


End file.
